I'll be five minutes
by That Gryffindor Flame
Summary: The day after Ianto and Jack set aside their fears of the future, the Doctor, along with Donna, makes an appearance in Cardiff. However, the reunion between him and Jack and Martha is short lived when he leaves, taking Ianto with him, with only one promise "I'll be five Minutes", a promise that is quickly broken... Janto.


**Hello! New story, first in the Torchwood Fandom! Couple of things, the Doctor is the tenth (i.e. David Tennant). Tosh and Owen and, obviously, Ianto are still alive. Martha (who is also starring) and Donna have not met until now. Enjoy!**

Ianto was at home, alone, curled up in bed with the lights off. He tried closing his eyes and going to sleep but all he could picture was the same scene that kept plaguing him, night after night for the past two weeks. He curled in tighter on himself, hands clutching the duvet, and blinked back the tears threatening to surface and drown his tired eyes.

It had been a long day. Martha, having been there for several weeks now, and Owen had been dissecting an alien creature that had been cast through the rift. They had found it dead in the middle of a collapsed wooden cabin, deep within a stretch of woodland. Tosh had been rushing around, using several of the different computer systems to identify what it could be, and Gwen and Jack had been surveying the site they had found it in. Ianto, of course, had been supplying the coffee and running around, chasing after everyone else, doing the paperwork and finding files while checking for other rift activity. It wasn't dissecting an extraterritorial creature, but it was tiring.

Ianto felt the front door knob rattle, and he sat up straight, reaching for the bedside drawer he knew held his gun at night. But he immediately slid back down into his duvet casing when he heard the metallic rustle of a key in the lock, knowing who exactly was at his door. The door opened, closed and was relocked. The noise of shoes, socks and a coat being removed, and then there were bare feet moving towards his bedroom door. Ianto closed his eyes and feigned sleep.

"Ianto?" Jack's quiet yet deep voice cut through the silence, "Ianto are you awake?" When he got no response, Jack tiptoed to the bed. Ianto listened as his _whatever Jack was to him _took off his suspenders, shirt and trousers, leaving the immortal in just his boxers. Jack slid into the bed, reaching an arm around Ianto to hold him close, moulding their bodies together.

Ianto thought now was a good time to "wake up", and grunted, turning slightly in Jack's arms as he faked his reawakening. He blinked his eyes open and whispered, "Jack, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at the hub."

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Jack apologised, leaning down to kiss Ianto's forehead, "Martha and Owen are staying to work on that alien, thought I would come see you. You looked upset today."

"I'm not upset." Ianto said defensively. Jack looked down at him, surprised by the tone Ianto had used, "Well I'm not!" Ianto said in response to his expression.

"Now, that just told me that you are." Jack kept one arm around Ianto but propped himself up on the other, using his fingers to reach and stroke Ianto's cheek, "Tell me, Ianto, talk to me." Ianto stayed silent, "Is this about Martha again?" Jack asked nervously, "Because I've told you before and I promise you there is absolutely nothing there but friendship I mean once there- but that doesn't matter it was nothing! And it_ is_ nothing but friend–"

"Jack it isn't about Martha, Martha is lovely and she's great and she's doing an amazing job." Ianto cut him off, turning so Jack couldn't see his face.

"Then what is it? Has something happened? Have… Have I done something?" Jack was at a loss. He hated his loved ones being upset, and with Ianto that feeling had intensified more than any other person he had ever felt for.

"You haven't done anything, and nothing has happened, not yet." Ianto whispered, and he refrained from hitting himself for letting so much emotion ripple in his voice.

Jack's arm tightened around him, "Talk to me, Yan, please." He only ever used the nickname in private, because it was just something between them, it was special.

Ianto sniffed, and he hated to realise he had started to cry, thick tears leaving burning yet glittery trails across his face. He pulled up his arms over his face. Jack stared down at the man beneath him, crying into his arms, silent for only a moment. Once that moment was over, Jack sat up and in one swift moment pulled Ianto up and onto his chest, wrapping his arms around him.

"Please talk to me… Please, please, please…" Jack kept whispering, but he didn't realise Ianto actually _was_ talking until about a minute later.

"-day you're just going to forget me. I'm going to be nothing and that hurts because I don't think I can live my life knowing that one day no matter how much you deny it I will be nothing but a blip a fling a nothing in your long life and that hurts to know –"

Jack suddenly realised what was going on, and he looked down at Ianto in horror, "Wait," He said, suddenly slightly breathless, cutting Ianto off, "Wait, wait, wait, this is because I'm immortal?"

Ianto swollen, red eyes stared up at him, "This is because, Jack, I know one day the name Ianto Jones will mean nothing to you. And that hurts." His head dropped back onto Jack's shoulder, body shaking.

Jack was still staring at Ianto in horror. He gently cupped Ianto's chin and lifted it so they looked each other in the eye, and then leant their foreheads together, "You will never, ever, be just a blip, a fling or a nothing to me, Ianto Jones. Your name will always mean more than the world to me; do you know why that is?"

Ianto shook his head, and tried to tug his head away but Jack kept a firm grip.

"Because…" Jack hesitated, "Because I love you, Ianto Jones."

Ianto's eyes widened and his mouth gaped comically. Jack felt more nervous than he ever had, his stomach bubbling and his mind racing and his heart beating, "You've never said that to me before." Ianto whispered suddenly, "You've never said you loved me. You never would."

"Because the people I love die, Ianto, or they leave." Jack reminded him, his eyes sad with remorse, "But you've stayed with me, through whatever has been thrown our way. And I want you to know – no, I _need_ you to know, that I will always love you, and I will always remember you. But now, now I just want to enjoy being in love. I want to enjoy being in love with you."

Ianto smiled then, and leant up to place a kiss on Jack's lips. When they pulled away, still staying close, Ianto whispered, "I love you too Jack, forever."

They smiled softly and Ianto lay to rest on Jack's chest, his ear over his captain's heartbeat, reassuring himself that what was underneath him was his, for now at least. Jack wrapped his arms tightly round Ianto, keeping him as close as possible even as the shorter man reached to pull the covers over them. Together, they sunk into the dark bliss of sleep, each feeling much better than they had the previous night.

And this night, Ianto did not see that scene. That scene of him in a hospital bed, wrinkled, old and dying, with Jack, looking exactly as he did now and with a tear or two running down his cheek, holding his hand, watching from his bedside as the machines displaying his heart beat went flat.

ooOOoo

It was morning when Jack awoke, for once not plagued with nightmares of his past, there was sunlight streaming through the window and Ianto was nowhere in his sight. He turned, stretched and noticed the note stuck to the bedside table.

_Jack, _

_I didn't want to wake you, but there's food (all your favourites) in the kitchen and plenty of milk to make coffee, I'm sure you can manage it yourself just this once. I've gone to work. _

_Love, Ianto_

Jack smiled widely, tracing a finger over the word "love", over and over again. He folded the note, placed it onto the table and after he had got dressed, pocketed it. He quickly ate breakfast, smiling again at how Ianto had laid everything out for him, and in response put everything away, he knew where it all went by now.

He found his key and locked the door when he left, tucking his hands in his pockets and beginning his walk through Cardiff to the Hub. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Ianto loved him. It could not be a more perfect day.

When he reached the base of Torchwood Three, he entered the pin number and passed through the giant, circular metal doors as Ianto was not in the "information centre" as he sometimes was.

"Morning Jack!" Gwen and Tosh chirped from their seats next to the computers, busily tapping away, each with a coffee by their side. Martha and Owen stuck their heads up from the hospital-like room they were working in and greeted him too, but he was focused on the person walking towards him.

Ianto smiled shyly as Jack took too long strides over to him, and chuckled slightly as Jack wrapped his arms around him and kissed him in front of the whole Torchwood team. When he parted from Ianto, the immortal whispered, "Morning gorgeous."

Martha, Tosh and Gwen all grinned at them and glanced at each other with expressions clearly saying "how cute". Owen shook his head and retreated back to the slimy, half-dissected (heartless) purple creature on the white table in his lab.

"Good morning Jack, did you sleep well?" Ianto whispered.

"Perfectly," Jack told him, kissing him lightly once more before cheekily adding, "But my coffee making isn't half as good as yours."

"IS THAT SOME KIND OF INNUENDO?" Owen's yell drifted up to them, and everyone burst into laughter.

Ianto grinned at Jack, "I'll bring some up to your office."

"AGAIN, IS THAT AN INNUENDO?" Owen shouted, and everyone collapsed. Martha threw a discarded basketball at Owen's head; he ducked and yelled, "Eh! Mind the monster; I'm trying to examine its lungs here!"

Shaking his head, Jack squeezed Ianto's hand and made his way up to his office and thee mountain of paperwork facing his from the desk. Sitting down, he looked at the empty report pages and picked up a pen. He was half done (well… with one) before Ianto walked in with a steaming mug of coffee.

"And I was hoping it was an innuendo." Jack grinned, and Ianto rolled his eyes, setting down the coffee and sitting on the edge of the desk, legs dangling off the edge. Jack placed down his pen and looked up at him, smiling gently, "Hey."

"Hey." Ianto said back, ducking his head to hide his smile.

Jack reached into his coat pocket, which he had placed on the back of his chair, and pulled out the note Ianto left him that morning, "Why did you leave so early this morning? I'm usually the one trying to get you out of bed so we won't be late for work."

"Huh, you've defiantly been at the wrong flat." Ianto scoffed playfully, grinning at Jack, "And I just wanted to get to work earlier, needed to look at some paperwork I left yesterday, didn't I say in the note?"

"No, you didn't." Jack said, handing Ianto that exact note, "But you did say something else."

"What was that then?" Ianto asked, turning the little slip of paper in his hands and looking expectantly at Jack, not quite following, "What was it, Jack? I'm not following where you are going with this."

Jack tapped the last line. "You put love. You said 'love, Ianto' at the end of your note." He supplied, then leant back feeling a little nervous, not sure exactly why he was pointing this out to Ianto, "I.. I don't know I just…"

"Too much too soon?" Ianto asked nervously, hands suddenly wringing together, he stood.

Jack smiled in realisation, standing to encircle his arms around Ianto's waist and lean their foreheads together, "No, actually," He whispered, "Just enough."

They were just leaning their heads together, when a warping sound ripped through the building, loud and near. Jack jerked away from Ianto, looking around with wide eyes.

"JACK!" Martha screamed from downstairs, "DID YOU JUST HEAR THE TARDIS?"


End file.
